


Все могут короли

by Darety



Series: Transformers IDW: Shattered Glass [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Multi, Other, Polyamory, Sexual Violence, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: В отряде автоботских штрафников десептикона-перебежчика приняли без энтузиазма. У Блерра другое мнение. P.S. Shattered Glass: IDW





	Все могут короли

– Так ты подкатываешь? – уточнил Дрифт, отхлебывая еще сверхзарядки. 

Блерр ухмыльнулся. Они начали с осторожных совместных заправок, и Дрифт продержался две встречи, на которых Блерр щедро разливал, прежде чем задать вопрос в лоб. 

С другой стороны, он еще на первой все наверняка понял. Кому из врекеров не хотелось проверить экс-кона на платформе? Большинство, правда, выбирало насилие – завалить новичка с алой броней казалось заманчивым. Однако еще никому не удалось подмять его под себя, поскольку Дрифт яростью не уступал Спрингеру. Блерр не особенно лез в интерфейс-жизнь других штрафников, но уже наслушался, как мечника поносят все по очереди. Вместо того чтобы покорно подставиться, будучи благодарным за то, что несмотря на алый знак ему позволили вступить в ряды автоботов, Дрифт калечил сунувшихся с джампером наперевес врекеров направо и налево. Что уж скажешь, с мечами он обращался виртуозно. 

– Ты тут самыйбыстрый послеменя, – Блерр пожал плечами. – Я люблю партнеров моегоуровня. Предлагаю сконнектиться и посмотреть, какпойдет. 

Пока он был уверен только в том, что экс-кон любит хорошо выпить. Снабженцы не баловали штрафной отряд изысками, но что-то врекеры добывали сами, что-то им – теперь – гнал Персептор, словом, маленький бар, напоминающий о былой роскошной жизни, Блерр у себя в отсеке на «Дебрисе» обустроил. Дрифт оценил его, как и наверняка осознал, что допуск в святая святых потребует символической платы. 

Блерр не собирался настаивать. Если бы Дрифт был тряпкой, он не пошел бы во врекеры добровольно. Считать, что он продается за энергон, после того как он почти нашинковал Роадбастера, было глупо. Пожалуй... пожалуй, Блерра просто иногда утомляло насилие. Пожалуй, иногда ему хотелось предложить интерфейс, а не нагнуть и трахнуть, хотя последнее проблем не вызывало. Противостоять генератору, отбирающему энергию, по-прежнему мог лишь Персептор. 

Но, фраг, Блерру больше нравилось, когда мехи сами хотят подставить ему порты. 

– Ладно, – кивнул Дрифт. 

Блерр удовлетворенно хмыкнул, вспоминая неудачи остальных. 

– Даже намеч меня ненасадишь? – уточнил он. 

– Насажу, если хочешь, – экс-кон погладил один из эфесов и приподнял уголок губ. – Налей еще. 

Блерр выполнил просьбу и вытащил небольшой контейнер, поделенный на прямоугольные ячейки. Стравив немного масла на кончик пальца, он коснулся пластинки с тормозящей присадкой, вытащил и поднес ко рту. Перед интерфейсом понизить свои запросы не повредит – Дрифт имел гоночный альтмод, но был шлаково нетороплив в обычной жизни, а не в бою. Блерр его обхаживал не разочарования ради. 

Хрустнув дентами по пластинке, перемалывая ее в крошку, он пододвинул к Дрифту контейнер. 

– Желтые купируютболевыесигналы. Возьми. 

– Зачем? – оптика Дрифта сузилась. Он рассматривал коллекцию наркотических присадок с заметным подозрением. 

– Я должен предупредить, – Блерр лениво потянулся. Химия Персептора действовала быстро. Еще клик назад его бесила необходимость растолковывать Дрифту, в чем дело, но сейчас недовольство отступило перед предвкушением приятных ощущений. – Мне нравится грубыйинтерфейс. Можешь сопротивляться, но я точно тебе врежу. Сам знаешь, долго тынепродержишься. Соглашайся, только если потом у тебя небудетпретензий к вмятинам на броне. 

Дрифт помолчал, потом ответил: 

– Без проблем. 

Они уже спарринговали как-то, да и в реальном бою Блерр наблюдал за мечником, так что не сомневался в его выносливости и скорости реакции. Однако генератор вырубал его так же, как и прочих. Ничего не подозревавшего Дрифта, полезшего на первой тренировке в ближний бой, Блерр уложил за считанные наноклики. Спрингер и другие зрители заливались злорадным хохотом, пока Дрифт пытался опереться на меч, чтобы подняться, а он наблюдал практически в упор, как недоумение в алой оптике новичка сменяется глухой яростью. На следующем спарринге Дрифт уже не подпустил его к себе – превратившись в ураган клинков, сквозь который не пробиться, не потеряв частей корпуса. Победил уже он. 

Травмы и даже поражения не выбивали Дрифта из колеи, но как он относится к партнерам, выламывающим руки, Блерр не был уверен. Он и прежде редко спрашивал, но по другим причинам. А экс-кон, кажется, еще не совсем забыл, как общаются мехи, когда они не штрафники в автоботской армии. 

Они обсуждают всякое, а не рвут порты с мясом, чуть что. 

– Тогда закинься желтой. Небойся, это T-92-e, тебе все будетвкайф. 

– Нет нужды, – упрямо возразил экс-кон. 

– Как скажешь. Главное, помни, чтоя неубиваютебя, – Блерр рыкнул движком. 

Кто-то тут настолько самоуверенный, что не потерпит даже легкой заботы, да? Конечно, бывший десептикон ждет подвоха от автобота; никто в отряде еще не отнесся к нему без предубеждения. Он бился за право носить фиолетовый знак, и, наверное, считал ужасной слабостью упороться перед тем, как его немножко помнут. Ладно, его заморочки – не забота Блерра. 

В целом, его настороженность не удивляла. Врекеры встретили Дрифта недружелюбно, и он скалился в ответ, закрываясь от них, но его потенциал драйвового меха становился заметным, когда он заправлялся сверхзарядкой. Блерр не сомневался, что рано или поздно его примут здесь. Врекеры приняли даже Вирла, а он был хуже десептикона – он был трусом. Дрифту, скорее всего, хотелось наконец расслабиться. 

– Искажи, чего хочешь сам, – добавил Блерр, – яоткрыт дляэкспериментов. 

Вот уж воистину, после близкого знакомства с Персептором никакой эксперимент не покажется слишком экстремальным. 

– Будь собой, – Дрифт пожал плечами. – Посмотрим, как пойдет. 

Блерр оскалился. Бывший десептикон передразнивал его? За слова надо отвечать, так что... 

– Отстегиваймечи иидисюда, – скомандовал он глухо, подаваясь вперед. 

Дрифт неторопливо размагнитил крепления боковых ножен, выпрямился, оставляя клинки на сидении, и завел руку назад. Свой самый крутой резак он называл «Великим мечом» и пока ни разу, кажется, не обнажал. Блерр не стремился вникнуть в суть истории с этим старинным артефактом. Сейчас его больше волновала гибкость алого корпуса. Экс-кон обладал очень подвижными шарнирами, потому и двигался так заманчиво. 

Прислонив меч к стулу, Дрифт сначала прикончил куб, потом накрыл им контейнер с химикатами и вдруг резко сбросил со стола. Благодаря импровизированной крышке пластинки почти не рассыпались, но некоторые все же разлетелись по полу, а другие сломались, смешиваясь в разноцветную труху. 

Блерр вскочил, рыча, и толкнул Дрифта к столу. Они оказались фейсплейт к фейсплейту. Взгляд Дрифта – насмешливый и вызывающий – отвечал на невысказанный вопрос, специально ли он дразнит и злит Блерра. 

Что ж, если он хочет пожестче, то получит сполна. 

  
  


Закусив броню Блерра у самой шеи, в опасной близости от топливной магистрали, Дрифт с каждым разрядом только сильнее стискивал челюсти. Блерру не удалось выбить из него ни одного вскрика, хотя судорожная дрожь, с которой мечник обхватывал его, вжимаясь всем корпусом, однозначно сигнализировала об удовольствии. 

Навалившись, Блерр запустил руку глубоко под грудную броню Дрифта. Тот открываться не спешил, но Блерру недостаточно было портов. Он хотел выжать экс-кона полностью, а куда приятнее выкачивать энергию из чувствительных узлов в честплейте. Дрифта недавно вскрывали, верно? Ставили клеймо... Следы свежих спаек наверняка саднили. У Блерра камера болела еще долго после посвящения в автоботы. 

К его изумлению, Дрифт с предвкушением шатнулся навстречу руке, когда крепления нагрудника скрипнули, а не попытался вывернуться. А после, когда кулак Блерра сжался внутри, сгребая какие попало провода и провоцируя несколько коротких замыканий, Дрифт скрежетнул дентами по броне и крепче стиснул бедра. Жадный жест немного обескураживал. 

Ноги у него были сильные. Блерру нравились корпуса без хрупких деталей – торчащих дверец, выпяченных бамперов. У Дрифта был именно такой – и за тем, чтобы шарниры были туго затянуты, он тщательно следил. Лишившись оружия, он не испытывал никаких проблем с тем, чтобы захватить партнера намертво. 

Блерр пока не торопился запускать генератор. Ему было интересно, как долго Дрифт продержится, прежде чем наконец заорет. Выбить из него хотя бы стон, а то молчит и трясется, словно с дроном коннектишься... С раздраженным рычанием Блерр повышал напряжение. 

Дрифт был сухим, когда они только сцепились. Сейчас проводящая смазка обильно текла из форсунок засбоившей интерфейс-системы, смешиваясь с хладагентом. Переизбыток энергии и слишком высокая температура сводили процессор с ума, и корпус Дрифта пытался бороться с лишним напряжением. Зажатый между корпусами, его джампер искрил и кусал броню Блерра током, но это почти не чувствовалось. Опустив руку так, чтобы подхватить Дрифта за бедро, Блерр прицельно впился в шарнир, выкручивая и вынуждая немного расслабить ноги. 

От Дрифта на нем тоже останутся вмятины. Он оказался таким страстным... 

...и таким, фраг, тихим! Шлака он не застонет? Ну?! 

Денты оставили длинный и глубокий след на броне, когда Блерр выпрямился и сдал назад, сдергивая Дрифта со стола. Тот встретился с ним взглядом – он явно не понимал, чего от него хотят. Он смотрел безумно и жадно, как мех, не собирающийся останавливаться, чего бы там ни желал партнер. И главное: Блерр продолжал хозяйничать другой рукой в его системах, а Дрифт будто нарочно отклонился, напрягая крепления до предела. При такой температуре они могли и сломаться. 

У него вообще инстинкта самосохранения нет? Да он настоящий врекер! 

Блерр развернулся и откинулся на стол, оттолкнувшись от пола, чтобы устроиться посередине. Дрифт, чей процессор, наверное, был занят только отводом тока от интерфейс-системы, не справляющейся с интенсивностью обмена, оскалился и насадился на джампер Блерра сильнее, до слабого хруста чего-то внутри. И запрокинул голову с совершенно блаженным выражением фейсплейта. Масло с хладагентом уже текли у него изо рта и темными кляксами с шипением испарялись с алой брони. 

Но больше он не издавал ни звука. Блерр выдернул руку из-под честплейта и всадил кулак в напряженный корпус. Ну, ори! Статика укусила пальцы. Дрифт пошатнулся, часть соединений в порту разорвало, отчего провода Блерра тоже заметно ошпарило. Алые бедра тотчас сомкнулись еще крепче, зажимая Блерра в тиски. Кричи, фраг, тебе больно, тебе хорошо, янеотпущутебяпокатынезакричишь! 

Дрифт согнулся от второго удара, его оптика сверкнула белым от перегрузок. Какой бы выносливой ни была его энергосеть, она сдавалась под напором бесконечно нарастающего тока. 

И тут Блерр увидел, что шлаков кон улыбается. Измазанная маслом и подступившим к шлюзу вспененным топливом, эта улыбка была счастливой. 

В этой позе, когда Дрифт сидел сверху, его вентсистемы обдували Блерра жарким потоком. Блерр впился в решетку, закрывающую один из винтов, вдавливая ее до визга лопастей, встретивших преграду. Дрифт резко наклонился, насаживаясь винтом на руку, и Блерр едва уберег пальцы. Его осыпало искрами, запах паленого полностью вытеснил прочие, а тихая улыбка оказалась прямо перед оптикой. Поломка кулера никак не отразилась на поведении Дрифта, он даже словно стал еще счастливее. 

Может, он сломался? Перегрелся – и не чувствует боль, вот и лыбится? Блерр вообще-то не собирался так сильно калечить его, но... он сам виноват. Порядочные мехи кричат во время интерфейса. Кричат имя Блерра – или шепчут его – или рычат – или стонут... а это... это что за невразумительное... 

Блерр застонал сам. Редко бывало, чтобы его интерфейс-системы устали передавать. Дрифт явно уже не мог контролировать серво, он лежал, снова уткнувшись в шею Блерра и скользя клыками по кабелям, норовя порвать парочку. Для нового захода требовался приток энергии. Блерр активировал генератор, фиксируя корпус партнера так, чтобы соприкасаться большей площадью. Да, ровные, гладкие детали, как броневые пластины Дрифта, идеально подходят... Он еще заставит кона вопить. 

Система распределения масла, должно быть, отказала, поскольку темная жидкость брызгала из каждого сочленения. Дрифт содрогался, кусался и ерзал на джампере, скользкий, горячий, тихий... Блерр грубо вцепился в его шлем, оттягивая голову вверх. Из приоткрытого рта тянулась масляная ниточка. 

Это просто фантастика, как много Дрифт мог впитать! И теперь он отдавал, отдавал, отдавал, не в силах сопротивляться. Блерр давно так не наслаждался энергообменом, купаясь в сообщениях от всех участков сети по очереди. Даже если Дрифта не хватит на второй заход... ха, ну, сопротивляться он все равно не сможет! 

При мысли о том, что они повторят это еще разок-другой, процессор и вовсе отказал. Стиснув пальцы на шлеме Дрифта, Блерр резко шарахнул накопившимся в катушках током по его приемным портам. 

Хрипя вентиляторами – и щелкая тем, что сломан, – Дрифт наконец-то перезагрузился. Блерр отправил его еще в два таких безмолвных ребута, прежде чем силы отдачи ему хватило для собственного. 

  
  


– Тывпорядке? 

Прерывистая вентиляция, раскалившийся даже под жаростойким покрытием металл суставов, пятна пригоревшего масла на портах… Блерр не хотел, чтобы Дрифт отсоединялся сейчас, но было бы не по-товарищески лишить его шанса слиться. Тем более что, если он хоть что-то понял о коне, Дрифт никогда не признает, что больше не потянет. Блерр присматривался, выискивая следы усталости или страха перед травмами, которыми могли обернуться перегрузки, но, похоже, слезать с джампера Дрифт не торопился. Всем видом он показывал полупрезрительное: «А ты что, уже все?». 

Фраг, а кон оказался крепким. Блерр похлопал по алым бедрам, и Дрифт, упираясь ладонями в его честплейт, качнулся вверх-вниз, остужая внутренние стенки порта хоть каким-то движением воздуха. Блерру трение по раскаленным виткам не понравилось, он схватил Дрифта за пояс и дернул на себя. 

Раскачивался он всегда быстро. Никаких прелюдий – даже после ребута генератор стремительно восстанавливал прежний уровень энергообмена. Чтобы утомиться, Блерру нужно куда больше одного заезда, и раз Дрифт демонстрирует готовность... 

– Хватитдергаться! – потребовал он спустя пару кликов. Кон самозабвенно вертел бедрами на джампере, мешая поддерживать передачу тока на одном уровне. Даже острые контактные иглы, вонзившиеся в калибровочные порты, не останавливали его. Постоянные обрывы сигнала ужасно бесили. 

– Останови меня, – прохрипел Дрифт, развеивая подозрения, что он просто вырубает вокалайзер на время интерфейса. 

Блерр сверкнул линзой и обхватил ладонью его джампер, гася заряды и замыкая контакты. Дрифт шумно стравил пар. Показалось, что скрутка свилась под пальцами еще сильнее, когда Блерр смял ее, нарочно сжимая под углом. Одновременно он повысил обороты и запустил генератор, так что Дрифта сразу окунуло в море ощущений по полному спектру от удовольствия до боли. Наконец-то Блерр услышал что-то вроде рычания – в унисон реву мотора, работающего вхолостую. 

В этот момент дверь в отсек открылась. 

Дрифт, очевидно, собирался сорваться, развернуться, да еще и желательно дотянуться до мечей. Он изогнулся, оборачиваясь к двери, но Блерр ударом по затылку вернул его в прежнее положение. Он так рассердился при мысли, что отлично продолжившийся коннект может прерваться, что залпом забрал у Дрифта большую часть заряда. Сеть кона наверняка засыпала его ошибками, а сам он ослабленно повесил голову, тускло моргая оптикой. Руки соскользнули вдоль тела и теперь стучали по платформе, подрагивая от вибраций обоих корпусов. Пришлось придержать его, чтобы не упал назад, а то прямо за его спиной стол как раз и заканчивался. 

– Что он?.. – выдавил Дрифт. Взгляд исподлобья был, несмотря на слабость, настороженным. 

– Перси мой партнер, – Блерр нетерпеливо улыбнулся вошедшему ученому. Тот разглядывал картину сосредоточенно и, на первый взгляд, спокойно. Потом отложил датапад, который с собой притащил, и решительно направился к столу, разумеется, не спросив, можно ли присоединиться. – Все, что принадлежит мне... принадлежит ему тоже, – пояснил Блерр, отключая откачку энергии. 

Дрифт скалился так, словно намеревался разодрать Персептору шланги, едва тот сунется поближе. Однако ученый бесстрашно протянул руку к его горлу и накрыл ладонью, отклоняя голову назад. Он ничего не сказал, сейчас взгляд говорил за него: слегка помятый и пожженный, Дрифт походил на идеального _клиента_ Персептора, а тот своего не упускал никогда. 

Мечник наклонялся все сильнее. Они оба – и Перси, и Дрифт – не произнесли ни слова, и Блерр вновь начал сердиться. Что это за внезапное понимание с полувзгляда, исключающее его из процесса?! Вскоре он перестал видеть фейсплейт Дрифта вовсе – только встопорщившийся нагрудник с черными полосами. Персептор, не убирая руки с горловых шлангов мечника, вдруг наклонился к Блерру и с чувством потерся шлемом о шлем. Ну, вроде как поприветствовал – или что-то в таком духе. 

– Давайрезче, – потребовал Блерр сдавленно, усиливая напряжение. Дрифт дернул бедрами от неожиданности, но не вскинулся – и не потому, что потерял много сил. При такой скорости энергообмена контроль над серво он уже должен был восстановить, Блерру ведь вовсе не хотелось, чтобы он грохнулся в оффлайн прямо во время коннекта. Похоже, новое положение его устраивало... а ведь равновесие в нем было шатким. 

– Хорошо, – кивнул Персептор и отступил. 

Дрифт не воспользовался этим, чтобы выпрямиться, Блерр, сузив единственную линзу, прокатывал его по разным диапазонам, прислушиваясь к прерывистой вентиляции, а пару кликов спустя Персептор вернулся и заставил кона запрокинуть руки за голову. Жест был быстрым и уверенным. Щелкнули магнитные захваты – и запястья Дрифта оказались прикованы к его собственным ступням, от этого колени немного разъехались. Равновесие он потерял – но тут же сильнее вжался в бедра Блерра, насаживаясь на джампер как на последнюю опору, удерживающую его от встречи фейсплейтом с полом. Скачок напряжения – на миг видеопоток оборвался, – а когда Блерр снова смог видеть, Персептор стоял, склонившись над Дрифтом, одной рукой выкручивая захваты и делая угол излома спины более крутым, настолько, что нейроствол должен был вот-вот треснуть, а другой… 

Другой он провел по мокрым от конденсата брюшным пластинам к джамперу Дрифта, сверкавшему электрической короной вокруг штекеров, и резко вонзился пальцами в основание. Он, должно быть, понимал, что ищет… какие-то контакты на интерфейс-панели или что-то в таком духе. Блерру было не до того, поскольку как раз тогда болезненно крепко свивавшийся джампер распался на отдельные провода, а Дрифт однобитно завопил. 

Волна отката, когда джампер перестал получать напряжение, и оно вернулось через порты, выбила Блерра в ребут в тот же наноклик. Перезагрузка оказалась быстрой, но когда он отошел от нее, Дрифт уже не кричал. Персептор так низко склонился над ним, стоя у стола между коленей Блерра, что упирался шлемом в нижний край честплейта. Корпус Дрифта хрустел под ним, колени поднялись еще выше, и Блерру пришлось вцепиться в них, чтобы ему самому джампер не выворотило. Провода передающего оборудования Дрифта сейчас обвивали ладонь Персептора, который продолжал слегка двигать пальцами, переключая что-то и подергивая кабели. 

– Фраг! – выругался Блерр. Протоколы вентиляции перехватили первенство, и сейчас кулеры крутились на износ. 

Приподняв голову, он обнаружил, что Персептор протолкнул в открытый рот Дрифта шланг. Ребристый и широкий, он напряженно дрожал от загоняемого в верхний шлюз топлива. Дрифт… тяжелел. По его щекам тек энергон. В том положении, в каком он находился, вниз головой, влить в него топливо можно было лишь сильной струей, снизу-вверх. Так что топливная магистраль в горле пульсировала сейчас от мощного напора. 

Вдохновленный, Блерр торопливо зашарил по бедрам, отыскивая боковую горловину. Должна же быть где-то, точно… Отыскав заглушку, Блерр несколькими ударами содрал ее. Дрифт даже не охнул. Он вздрагивал все чаще… удивительно, что с его склонностью кусаться он до сих пор не продырявил Перси заправочный шланг! 

Наконец-то подключившись, Блерр немедленно запустил откачку. Топливо Дрифта, смешавшееся с всегда чистым энергоном Перси, было горячим и тянулось легко. Но куда интереснее будет накачать его до перегрузок, верно? Пусть течет каждой щелью, пусть булькает и пусть покричит еще… 

Кричать Дрифт больше явно не собирался, но еще одну струю, бьющую прямо в бак, принял одобрительной волной жара в портах, еще обильнее выплеснувшимся на Блерра маслом и скрежетом пальцев, прикованных к его собственным ступням. 

Какой бы шаткой и опасной ни была сейчас его позиция, он явно был не против. 

А потом Персептор высвободил пальцы из чужих проводов – выглядело так, будто он стряхивает налипшую грязь, – и отцепил красный с черным честплейт одним движением. Встроенное в его руку медицинское оборудование позволяло игнорировать магнитные замки – раз, и твой двигатель обнажен и беззащитен. Правда, крепления Дрифта изрядно пострадали во время этого интерфейса, так что одно с хрустом сломалось. 

Колени Дрифта дернулись, но рот оставался покорно открыт, а топливо просачивалось сквозь нетвердо сидящий в нижнем шлюзе шланг. Блерр специально не закреплял насадку – Дрифт тоже не активировал фиксаторы, значит, ему нравилось, что она свободно бьется о стенки. 

Блерр сел. Это движение почти снесло с ног Персептора, уже пристроившегося между коленей, – и только теперь стало видно, под каким странным, неестественным углом он согнул Дрифта, замкнув его в своеобразное колесо. Блерр уставился на камеру чужой искры – с жадностью, какой давно не чувствовал. Эта энергия могла стать его, вся, до последнего джоуля… да, Перси предупреждал, что такие мощные объемы даже откалиброванный им генератор не сможет обработать, но какая, в шлак, разница… у Дрифта так много энергии, что не забрать ее часть – все равно что и не коннектиться вовсе. 

А самое странное – Блерр ожидал увидеть одно свежее клеймо, а увидел их целую вязь. Зарубки сначала показались ему трещинами, но они были сделаны аккуратно и четко… глубокие, но не настолько, чтобы повредить или чрезмерно ослабить металл. 

Долго любоваться он был не в настроении. Кабели питания, тянущиеся к камере искры, сверкали статическим напряжением. Блерр снял его непривычно ласковым для себя касанием. Такие откровенные предложения он получал, только когда удавалось посадить на джампер восторженных фанатов. В те времена, когда он был королем Кубка Айбекса, королем всех кибертронских гонок и любой заправки, в которую заваливался... 

Сейчас он снова был королем. 

Персептор наклонился, не заботясь о том, насколько Дрифту удобно сейчас висеть вниз головой, уткнувшись ему в колени, с насадкой во рту, и шепнул: 

– Я скажу, когда остановиться. 

Когда остановиться? А. Точно. Чтобы не убить Дрифта. Верно. Блерр почти не помнил, что Дрифта нельзя убивать, и что тот обнажает перед ним свои системы практически добровольно… удовольствие взамен на удовольствие. 

Камера искры – обжигающе горячая и шероховатая на ощупь. Блерр надеялся, что Дрифт закричит, но он, кажется, провалился в цикл стремительных перезагрузок от одного прикосновения к контактам, выведенным на обшивку защищающего искру блока. Да и вокалайзер наверняка закоротило протекшим энергоном, так что ему было не до криков. 

Примерно в этот момент Персептор неожиданно ввел джампер в порт Блерра, подключаясь, чтобы поймать эхо его наслаждения. Подключение прошло мягко, без дискомфорта. Блерр был не против поделиться с Перси удовольствием, которое сейчас заставляло искру в камере пульсировать чаще, а нейросеть – петь от приятных перегрузок. Мощностей Дрифта, в конце концов, определенно хватало на них обоих. 

  
  


– О Персепторе мог бы предупредить, – проронил Дрифт, уже стоя в дверях. 

Он подкидывал в руке обломки треснувшего крепления. Честплейт его теперь был прилажен совсем не так хорошо, как раньше, но, похоже, мечник и не с такими проблемами сталкивался. 

Что иначе означают эти причудливые узоры, выгравированные на камере искры? Дрифт не похож на любителя художественной резьбы по собственным комплектующим! Следы пыток или чего-то поинтереснее? Увы, едва ли Дрифт станет отвечать на личные вопросы после первого же интерфейса. 

– Даязабыл, – пожал плечами Блерр. 

– Забыл, что у тебя есть conj... 

– Мы не conjunx endura. Мы так, – счел нужным пояснить Блерр. 

Он уже пережил тут период, когда врекеры пытались затравить их, думая, что поступок Персептора – признак безумия, а потворство ему Блерра – слабость. Ну, может, у Перси и правда с процем не все в порядке, однако пришлось потравить и поколотить пол-отряда, прежде чем до них прекратили докапываться. 

– Кстати, он тоже добровольно тут, – добавил Блерр, вспомнив, что с операции по захвату корабля Турмоила Дрифт Персептора не видел. Тот улетал надолго, а вернулся – видимо – только что. С другими врекерами бывший кон не общался и едва ли был в курсе слухов, ходящих про них с Перси. 

– Он знает толк, – хмыкнул Дрифт невпопад. Персептор уже ушел. Собственно, с социальными действиями у него всегда было не очень. После коннекта, если никто не должен был никому денег, присадок или услуг, словом, если не нужно было решать никаких вопросов, он просто принимался за свои занятия. А тут, небывалое дело, даже на легкий ремонт расщедрился. 

– У него сложныевкусы, – преуменьшил Блерр и ухмыльнулся: – Но ты прямо завелся! 

Дрифт скривился и показал два согнутых скрещенных пальца. Не похоже, что он волнуется… но он наверняка волнуется. Его поведение оказалось весьма… виктимным, особенно когда за него взялся Перси. Да, вмятины от дент испоганили Блерру полировку, но суть-то в том, что Дрифт поплыл от того, что его завязали узлом и едва ли не насквозь шланги продели. 

И сейчас он точно прокручивает в голове, как будет отбиваться, если следующими это попробуют проделать Роадбастер с Сандстормом. Ну, он хотя бы не попытался снести им с Персептором головы, когда вернулся в онлайн. И даже весьма смирно долежал до конца короткой ремонтной сессии, которую Перси нехотя провел, чтобы Дрифт смог выйти из отсека на своих двоих. 

М-да, Дрифту нравится, когда его бьют. В таком нельзя признаваться врекерам… странно, что он Блерру-то открылся. Может, Блерр никогда особенно и не _чувствовал_ себя автоботом, но он им _был_ – и уж среди врекеров точно слыл не самым гибким болтом. Так с чего вдруг? 

Впрочем, возможно, Дрифт не то чтобы собирался обнажать все свои предпочтения в первый же раз. Но вмешался Персептор, а уж он знал, что делать с мехом, когда тот попадает на платформу. Дрифт, к сожалению для ученого, не был разобран на детальки, но и без того отлично… изгибался. И то, с какой охотой он позволял практически разбирать себя, завораживало. 

Далеко не все третьи участники их коннектов любили, когда вбивают кулаки в магистрали или выдергивают шарниры, но в таком случае им приходилось смиряться. Сам Персептор был неженкой и только других скручивал с удовольствием. 

– Забей, – посоветовал Блерр. – Тебепонравилось. Мнетоже. Перси никому не расскажет, так что без проблем. Приходи, когда впортахзачешется. 

Дрифт кивнул и бросил, отворачиваясь: 

– Приду. 

Блерр знал, что так и будет. 

  
  


Персептор склонился над столом, по горизонтальному экрану от касаний его пальца разбегались цепочки расчетов, будто симпатичная и немного безумная формула какой-нибудь фрагово упоротой молекулы. Да, вообще-то основной его функцией в армии было не синтезировать наркоту, а вооружать солдат и усовершенствовать их апгрейды, но Блерру всегда казалось, что химия нравится Перси больше. И что славный интерфейс со скрюченным и похрипывающим мехом вдохновил бы его скорее на очередную присадку, чем на новую взрывчатку. 

Полулегальный статус Персептора давал ему чуть больше свободы, чем другим врекерам. Он имел право покидать «Дебрис» и возвращаться, как Кап, а при столкновении разных директив мог даже не подчиняться Спрингеру, словом, он был не полноценным бесправным штрафником. Праул просто не мог позволить себе отдать актив ценного ученого в распоряжение трехрежимнику с безграничной жаждой власти, не жалеющему никаких ресурсов для выполнения самых безумных заданий. 

Блерр хорошо помнил, как удивился, когда Перси явился на «Дебрис». На тюрьме-станции был только Кап и еще пара бойцов, искалеченных в прошлой вылазке, так что Персептор спокойно закинул вещи в отсек партнера и начал работать, Блерр прилетел с задания, и... тогда он словно вернулся на довоенный Кибертрон. С тех пор как этот ученый появился в его жизни, он больше никогда не пропадал. Перси всегда предупреждал об отъездах, а большую часть времени и вовсе торчал за исследованиями, и Блерр, приходя после гонки или рейда по барам, знал, что его будут ждать. 

Долгое время Блерр думал, что дело в его статусе. В престиже, которые приносят отношения со звездой гонок. Во власти – Персептор обожал контролировать ситуацию, и чем сложнее были условия, с тем большим азартом он все обустраивал. В одержимости и желании отомстить за забытое самим Блерром оскорбление. 

Но вот Перси вынудил Праула пойти на умопомрачительную сделку, лишь бы _ничего не изменилось_. Чтобы держаться поблизости. Едва ли он куда-то денется теперь. 

Обойдя стол, Блерр прислонился к стене позади и задумчиво диагностировал: 

– Шлак, аемупонравилось. 

– Ему нужна боль. Он хорошо тебе подходит, – не оборачиваясь, подтвердил Персептор. 

Откуда у него такая уверенность? Впрочем, обычно он оказывался прав, и сейчас, кажется, тоже. Блерр чувствовал себя хорошо – особенно хорошо – после сегодняшнего интерфейса. В том, как Дрифт охотно, яростно и в то же время саморазрушительно коннектился, Блерр улавливал приятную прямоту. 

– И ты не ревнуешь? – Блерр перехватил его за пояс, прижимаясь так, что подставка с пробирками пошатнулась и зазвенела. 

Перси положил ладони на стол, чтобы больше ничего не задеть. Возможно, реагенты перед ним были даже опасны, могли окислить броню или что-то вроде. Блерр не стал бы разливать ничего специально, но привлечь внимание работающего Персептора можно было только угрозой безопасности – или предложением чего-то совершенно особенного. 

– У тебя должно быть все, что ты хочешь, – тот попытался повернуться, потому что Блерр неудобно давил честплейтом на тубус, но выкрутиться из фиксирующей хватки не вышло. 

У него, у штрафника, который послал в шлак Оптимуса Прайма и расплачивается за это службой в отряде с самой высокой смертностью, должно быть все, что он хочет. Ах, Перси… иногда его гениальный мозг продуцирует такие глупости! 

Но кое-что правда. Он хочет Дрифта, верно. Еще – и еще не раз. Но не только. 

– Я хочу залить тебя без посредников, – шепнул Блерр, ладонью скользя по черному корпусу вверх. Другой рукой он накрыл крышку заправочного шлюза на поясе. Убранные в металлические контейнеры трубки охлаждения, выведенные наружу, чтобы освободить место для других, более полезных ученому апгрейдов, приятно дразнили температурные датчики. 

– Я работаю... 

– На твоюработу ятожелил, – он стиснул пальцы на крышке, но не стал дергать. Пожалуй, Дрифт принял всю его агрессию на сегодня, а Перси заслужил немного того, чего всегда хотел. 

Непривычно медленно и ласково Блерр провернул крышку. Персептор разблокировал крепления – ее движению ничего не мешало. Внимательный взгляд алой оптики изучал вмятины, оставленные дентами Дрифта на шейной броне, а потом Персептор потянулся и поцеловал их, задевая краем шлема кабели. 

Он так любил всякую нежную ерунду. Обожал, когда Блерр тратил на него _время_ – время, которого самому быстрому кибертронцу всегда не хватало. 

Блерр рассмеялся, оттаскивая его к стене и насильно забрасывая ногу на бедро. Потерявший устойчивость, Перси легче отдавался удовольствию. Затолкав шланг в открывшийся шлюз и зафиксировав насадку, Блерр придавил партнера к стене и впился когтями чуть ниже бронированного стекла. Свой экран Перси берег, а вот прочие детали царапать разрешал, смирившись с разрушительными потребностями партнера. 

Персептор застонал и выгнулся, отчаянно стараясь поймать губы Блерра своими. По их ногам стекало сброшенное разгоряченной интерфейс-системой масло. Он преображался во время близости, не с кем-то третьим – а когда они оставались наедине. Утрачивал сдержанность и легкую надменность, с которой обычно смотрел на окружающих, и открывал себя восхищению – подобному тому, что захватывало его во время дезактив-гонок. 

– Открывайвсе, – скомандовал Блерр негромко, и Персептор, восторженно пискнув, снял заглушки с обоих резервных шлюзов, прижимаясь к партнеру еще отчаянней. 

Все, чего Блерр хочет, – он получает.


End file.
